Different Lives
by I'mAnOverachiever
Summary: Alex and Paige have completely different lives. Alex is poor and has an abusive homelife. Paige is rich, and is the Queen of the School. Can they be brought together? Palex
1. Chapter 1

**Different Lives**

Don't own.

* * *

Alex woke up to the sound of yelling. Though the voices were angry and loud, they were muffled by her bedroom door.

"Ahh. Good fucking morning weekend." She muttered as she closed her hazel eyes again.

The sudden crash of a beer bottle breaking told her that it was time for her to get up, dressed, and out for work.

Stretching her arms, the painful memories of the night before came flooding back to her:

**_After getting out of school on Friday, she returned back to her apartment complex to drop off her backpack before going for a night out at the ravine with Jay. Walking down the hall to her apartment, the all too familiar stench of beer and cigarettes filled the air. Reaching the door, Alex heard the voices of her mother and deadbeat boyfriend, Chad. Opening the door slowly and quietly, she caught sight of Chad and her mom screaming at one another, both obviously wasted. Sneaking back to her small dark room, she dropped her bag on her bed and grabbed a black hoodie. _**

**_Opening her door, she immediately heard Chad yelling, "Give me my fuckin' money you shit! I own the money! I own this place! And I own you, you whore!"_**

**_Chad raised his fist, and hit her mother square in the nose. Emily fell back screaming and crying, and in a second Alex was on Chad's back. Growling in rage, Chad rammed Alex back into the counter. Pain seemed to erupt in Alex's ribs and she dropped to the ground. Before she could comprehend what had happened, Chad's rough grip found its way onto her shoulders. Pulling her up, he backhanded her in the face only to have her fall to the ground once again. Alex could feel her split lip bleeding profusely, and knew that she needed to get out of the apartment._**

**_Seeming to know what Alex was thinking, Chad snarled, "You're not going any where you stupid cunt"_**

_**Chad wasted no time in kicking rapid, unyielding jabs to her body. Quickly turning into a fetal position, Alex waited for the kicks to stop. After a few moments, it stopped, and the only sounds were Chad's heavy breathing and Emily crying. Alex stayed in the same position until she heard Chad walk away and the door slam shut. Alex attempted to stand, only to have pain run through her body along with a feeling of light headedness. Dropping back to the ground with a thud, Alex dragged herself back to her bedroom.** _

Alex groaned, but stood up slowly nevertheless. She didn't get much sleep last night, and only wanted to get out of there. She heard the door slam, and decided it was safe to walk out. Weariness ran throughout her body at the sight before her. Her mother was laying on the couch unconscious, with empty beer bottles scattered about the floor. How had her life gotten this way? What had she done to deserve this much pain and responsibility? Quickly taking a shower and changing into her horrible work uniform, Alex moved as fast as her injuries would allow her to her old rundown jeep. Hopping in, she remembered that her day of work would be shared with none other than Paige Michalchuk

* * *

Walking into work, Alex saw Paige was already behind the counter waiting on a man. Glancing at the clock, Alex saw that it was 11:13. She was 13 minutes late, and she knew a lecture from bitch-from-hell-Merri.

Sliding behind the counter, she saw Paige give her a quick glare before returning her attention back to the man in front of her.

"Have a nice day" Paige said, a fake smile gracing her face.

As the man walked away Paige twirled around, "Late much? How have you not been fired yet?"

Looking down and shaking her head, Alex muttered, "Whatever"

Paige seemed to pick up on both Alex's attitude and appearance at the same time.

"What happened to you?" She asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

Alex noted the concern, but managed to keep the surprise suppressed. "Nothing. I'm fi-"

She was cut off mid-sentence as Merri appeared in front of the girls.

"Alex. Late again I see. What's your excuse this time?" She asked with a sneer.

Alex remained silent, and just waited for Merri to finish. She was too tired

"Whatever Nuñez. Just get to cleaning out the nacho cheese dispenser before I fire you." Merri said as she sauntered back to her fiery hell-hole.

As she disappeared, Paige asked again with hesitance, "Are you sure you're alright, hon?"

"I'm fine! What do you care anyway Princess? Why don't you just go back to having all those complicated thoughts that cheerleaders have" Alex snapped.

Hurt flickered across Paige's face before she shot back, "Oh wow. Brilliant comeback. Have you been practicing when you're not being arrested?"

"Just shutup, bitch."

"Whore"

"Snob"

"Ass"

"Catfight. Now if you two would just get naked and add a little mud, this would make a great video." Came a voice. Standing in front of the desk with a smirk on his face was Jay.

"Shutup slimeball" Paige spat with disgust.

"You look real hot in that uniform Paige. Does the rest of the school know that you have a job at the local theater?"

Alex interrupted before the fight could pursue, "What do you want Jay?"

"Oh, I was just wondering what happened last night Lexi. You were supposed to meet me at the ravine." Jay said as he gave his attention to Alex.

"Nothing happened. Just got busy." Alex said with a stern voice.

"Is what got you busy also what gave you the fat lip?" Jay asked staring at her lip.

"I just ran into a cabinet door. Now go fuck off."

"Aww. Is little Lexi upset? Hey, if you want to make it up to me, you could always come by and we-"

"Jay, I will not have sex with you. We are not going out. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Alex said, her glare piercing through Jay.

"Come on Lexi. We used to have such good times with each other. Plus, with me hanging around the apartment, Chad was always in a much better mood. So what do you say, eh?

"I say 'go screw yourself, because I sure as hell won't.'" Alex said as she turned around to the nacho cheese dispenser. Paige laughed.

"What the hell are you laughing at Queen Bitch?"

"Just a complete loser desperately searching for some attention. You're just trash. " Paige snapped back.

Before Jay had a chance to respond to Paige, Merri appeared once again, "Paige! We do not speak to customers that way." Turning her attention to Jay, she said, "I'm sorry sir. Please accept a free movie ticket and a free small order of popcorn".

Jay smirked. "Don't mind if I do. I just hope you can get your employees under control."

Alex quickly gave Jay his ticket and popcorn, along with a glare. "Have a nice day."

As Jay strolled away, Merri turned to Paige and Alex. "I don't know what your two's problem is, but pull yourself together if you want to keep this job. One more outbreak from either of you and you're fired."

With that, Alex and Paige were left alone. Tension and silence filled the air. Alex continued to clean the cheese dispenser, completely ignoring Paige.

Paige finally broke the silence with a loud, drawn out sigh.

Alex rolled her eyes. "What?"

"I just don't get why you would ever like suck a scumbag." Paige said motioning to where Jay had stood moments before.

"He can have his moments." Alex said. As an afterthought she muttered, "There's a lot of things you don't get about me."

"What?"

"I said, and I don't get why you would ever like Spinner." Alex said quickly.

"He's a lot better than that freak." Paige replied indignantly.

"According to who?"

"According to the world, hon"

Alex just rolled here eyes again, and turned to the next customer. The rest of the day was busy, and the two girls didn't talk to each other much. At the end of their shift, Paige and Alex were both about to head out when someone began to approach the counter. Looking up carelessly, Alex's eyes quickly widened with surprise…

* * *

**TBC**

**Come on kids. Review.**

**-IAO**


	2. Chapter 2

**palexforever-**** Thanks for the review. Um, sure you can kill Chad?**

**The Swedish Mystery****- Haha. I'm glad you liked the banter. I didn't know if it would work out the way I wanted, but I guess so. Thanks for reviewing**

**Alex.Nunez****- Thanks for the review!**

**degrassijayandalex****- Whoa! I gotta tell you, I was not expecting the first statement of the review to be "Well actually i hate palex". Haha! But thanks for the review, and don't worry, Jay at least will be in the story again. And about your feeling? Read on.**

**gammie220****- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it**

**ScreamsInTheDark****- Wow, I'm happy you thought the dialogue was some of the most convincing you've ever read! Thanks for the support**

**And now to GreysAnatLuver, lala59, withloveemi, Water Queen 17, and CassieCakes. I'm just gunna say that I wish you would have reviewed. Even if you just typed in 'good' (or 'bad' haha). Oh well, but please review**

**Thanks everyone, and now on to the story.**

**Don't own.**

* * *

_Looking up carelessly, Alex's eyes quickly widened with surprise…_

"What do you want?" Alex whispered, both anger and fear displaying on her face.

There was no one around besides Paige, but Alex still felt the desire to keep her conversation with him quiet.

"I'm here to get my money!" Chad bellowed unnecessarily loud, causing Paige to look up from where she was. It was 7:30, and both girls were getting ready to go their separate ways.

Alex quickly exited from behind the counter and walked away from Paige, Chad following closely behind. Getting about 20 feet away, far enough away that Paige couldn't hear what they were saying, but close enough that she could see them clearly, Alex turned back to Chad.

"What money?" Alex asked, keeping her distance from Chad in case he decided to lash out.

"_**My**_ money!" Chad said, as though that cleared up the confusion. "Your damn mother don't have any left, and I need some. Give me my paycheck." Chad demanded.

"Bu-but I can't!" Alex protested. "We're behind on the rent, and we need to pay up, or we'll be evicted! I don't even get my check until next Friday."

Chad took a threatening step forward, "I need it!" He shouted, getting another look from Paige who was starting to get worried. Though she didn't like Alex, she didn't want some guy to hurt her.

Alex looked down momentarily as she reached into her pocket. She only pulled out some change. Definitely not enough for any beer.

Seeing all that she had, Chad reached out and grabbed her wrist and twisted it slightly. "I need it" he repeated in a lower voice. This was not good.

"I don't have any money Chad! This is all I have!" Alex growled, trying to convince him to release her wrist. Trying to pull back her arm only resulted in Chad tightening his grip and twisting it more while pulling her closer to his body.

Alex yelped in pain.

"What's going on?" Paige's voice suddenly interrupted the conflict.

"None of your business kid. I'm her dad, and she needs to give me money for…groceries." Chad said, his eyes never leaving Alex.

Paige quickly dug into her purse and pulled out 30 dollars. She held out the money to Chad, who still hadn't released Alex's wrist. Alex was looking back at Chad with hatred displayed across her face, embarrassment for the attention she was receiving, and also pain.

"Is this enough? Alex let me borrow some money a while ago, and I guess I owe her some…" Paige lied unconvincingly.

However, the lying had no effect on Chad who quickly let go of Alex, pushing her away and turning and grabbing the money from Paige. Looking back at Alex, who was rubbing her injured wrist, he said, "These paychecks are now mine."

He intentionally bumped hard into her should as he passed her on the way out. In a heartbeat, Paige was at Alex's side. She gently took Alex's wrist and brought it up closer to her to inspect it.

"Does it hurt?" Paige asked quietly.

"I'll pay you back" Alex blurted out quickly. For some reason, that was what first came to her mind.

"Hon, its fine. Are you okay? Does it hurt?" Paige repeated.

"I need to go." Alex turned quickly and started out the door that Chad had exited only moments ago.

"Alex! Wait a minute!" Paige called as she ran to catch up with her. Alex kept walking, and Paige reached out and grabbed Alex's arm and spun her around. Immediately, Alex hissed in pain. Paige let go, and stepped back, finally understanding.

Both girls looked at one another. They were now outside. Paige sighed. "Alex, is he the one who did that to you?" She asked, referring to Alex's fat lip.

"Look… Just forget what happened, okay? I'll pay you back from the paycheck I get next Friday." Alex stated.

"Alex! It's just 30 dollars okay? I'm trying to ask you if you're okay!" Paige shouted.

Alex scoffed and turned her head, looking out at nothing specific. "Just 30 dollars?! Where I come from, that's not 'just'. You don't get it. You'll never get it, so just leave me alone. We're not friends. You're Paige and I'm Alex, and we come from completely different lives." She turned around and headed over to her jeep in the parking lot.

Paige didn't move from her spot. "Alex, you can't go back there." She called out.

"Yes I can. I always do, Paige."

"Alex, please! I can't just ignore this! If he hurts you, you have to call the police!" Paige pleaded.

"No Paige, I can't!! If I call the police, you wanna know what will happen? Social Services will come and see that my Mom is a neglectful drunk, and her boyfriend is an abusive drunk. Then you wanna know what will happen? I'll be put into foster care! So no, I won't call the police, and neither will you! Now just forget what happened and keep your mouth shut." And with that, Alex got into her jeep and sped off.

Paige stayed standing there, her heart breaking for the girl she always had hated. But now, she felt something…

* * *

**Sorry, I know it was short, but whatever.**

**Come on kids, review**

**-IAO**


End file.
